31st July 2020
by QuillsKnotDragons
Summary: Next Generation. It's Harry's 40th birthday and the Potter family are planning him an enormous surprise party, but with all the distractions and obstacles, can they keep it together, and a secret, all day? Mrs Weasley burns the cake, Ron throws a tantrum, Victoire drops a bombshell, James disappears, and has everyone forgotten about Hagrid?
1. Preparation Pandemonium

Preparation Pandemonium

"Do I have to go?" asked Harry reluctantly. "Do I absolutely _have_ to go?"

" _Yes_ ," grinned Ginny, giving him a gentle shove out of the door. "You're forty now. Maybe it's time to finally become an adult."

"Does the Head Auror not get any leave of absence on his birthday?" Harry grumbled. "That'll have to change." He kissed his wife. "I'll see you at five."

"The day'll be over before you know it!" she called after him as he walked down the path.

Harry turned around. "Give my love to the kids," he said. "When they finally wake up!"

" _If_ they wake up! That's what comes of having teenagers in the house," shrugged Ginny, and raised a hand to wave as Harry reached the end of the path, blew her a kiss, turned on the spot and Apparated off to work.

Ginny, alone on the path in front of their Godric's Hollow house, looked out into the fields and woods beyond. It was only half-past seven, but it was shaping up to be a beautiful day as the sun climbed ever higher into the sky. Ginny took a deep breath and wrapped her dressing-gown further around her; a moment of peace and quiet before the storm of activity she knew had to take place before five o' clock arrived.

"Right," she said to herself, clapping her hands together and turning on her heel. She marched through the kitchen like a woman on a mission, up the stairs and into her eldest son's bedroom. She knew James would be the one most difficult to wake up.

"Morning!" she said brightly, crossing to the window and pulling his curtains open with a swish. Surveying his room with her hands on her hips, Ginny saw piles of clothes thrown haphazardly across James's armchair, a waist-high stack of books which had fallen over at some point during the holiday and had not been righted, and an artistic arrangement of dirty plates and cups strewn across the floor. Alastor, the tawny owl, clicked his beak from his cage and observed the new arrival with haughty contempt.

"James," said Ginny, ignoring the mess for now. "Get up. It's your father's birthday and I need your help." The James-shaped lump of duvet on the bed groaned but did not move. "We have loads of people coming round this afternoon for the surprise party and everything has to be ready by five." James rolled over and buried further under his duvet. "Do you really want your friends to see you like this?" Nothing. "James Sirius, if you don't get up this minute, I will confiscate your wand for the rest of the summer!"

"I can't use it out of school anyway," mumbled James, without moving a muscle.

"And your broomstick," said Ginny.

"I'm up!" gasped James, sitting up abruptly.

"I knew you'd want to help," smiled Ginny, as James ran a hand through his tousled hair and yawned. "Your first job before breakfast is to clean this room up. It absolutely swallows up our crockery."

"Can I go to Clive Hopkins's party after Dad's is over? Amir is going," James asked suddenly, just as his mother was about to whisk out of the room.

Ginny stopped and turned to look at James. "Who?" she asked. "You've never mentioned him before."

"Clive Hopkins," said James. "He's just the year above me."

"No," said Ginny. "Even if I knew him, you can't go to anyone's house tonight. Dad's party will finish late."

"Mum-!" James protested. Ginny could practically see his hackles raising.

"I won't argue with you, James. I've said no. Your family need you to help out here for Dad's birthday, and that's what you're going to do." Ginny shut the door on her sixteen-year-old son's bedroom and walked across the landing.

When she opened the door, Albus looked up from the book he had been reading. Already dressed and wide awake, he was lying across his neatly-made bed with his grey cat dozily curled up on his lap. His room was fairly neat, nothing near like the state of James's. "Hi, Mum," he said.

"Morning Al," said Ginny. "Since you're up, would you mind going down and making breakfast, please? You've remembered it's Dad's birthday?"

Albus, who never forgot anything, nodded, and gently picked up the cat. Sensing she was about to get fed, she purred excitedly; Ginny smiled and went to the last of her children's bedrooms. Lily was asleep when she went in, but leapt out of bed without having to be asked.

"I'm so excited," she sang, dancing round the room.

"Careful," said Ginny, catching Brian's cage as he nearly toppled off Lily's desk. Brian was the great-grandchild of Arnold, the pygmy puff Ginny herself had owned when she was young.

"Dad's going to be so surprised," Lily said, grinning at the prospect. She gleefully rubbed her hands together.

"Well, let's just hope it's for all the right reasons," replied Ginny, handing her daughter a hairbrush. "Breakfast is in ten minutes, okay?"

"Okay!" Lily called as Ginny went back to her own room to dress.

Ten minutes later, the family congregated in the kitchen. James arrived with his arms full of plates and dishes stacked on top of each other.

"I can almost see the fungi," Albus remarked, as James dumped them in the sink and ran the hot water.

"Shut up," scowled James.

Lily, whose long red hair now less resembled an unruly nest and more of a neat ponytail, was setting the table. Ginny hunted down her to-do list, hidden under the fruit bowl, and examined it. "Uncle Ron has taken the afternoon off work to come and help us set up," she said. "Hermione, Rose and Hugo are coming early too. We have _Millamant's Magic Marquees_ arriving at ten, the self-inflating balloons are being delivered at twelve, the caterers at three-thirty and the musicians at four."

"When are the guests arriving?" asked Lily, watching Albus try to butter toast and fry bacon at the same time.

"If all goes to plan, we'll all be in place by half-past four," said Ginny. She ran a hand through her hair. "I must be crazy. I have no idea if this is all going to work."

"'Start on the garden eight-thirty till nine,'" read Albus, leaning over to look at Ginny's schedule. "'Cake at nine-'"

"What's happening with the cake?" asked James, biting the corner off a triangle of toast.

"Granny insisted on baking it," said Ginny, only just managing to keep the sigh out of her voice. "So the kitchen will be out of bounds for most of the morning."

"She's coming here?" asked Albus, looking around the messy kitchen.

Ginny nodded. "Yes, so get eating, you lot. I did say there was a lot to do."

In her excitement, Lily swallowed a bite of bacon sandwich whole and burst into a choking, coughing fit. Albus banged her on the back until she stopped spluttering. "Sorry," she gasped, her eyes streaming.

"If only I could use my wand today," mused James. "Then I'd be a lot more help."

"No," said Ginny sharply. "For the thousandth time, I will not owl Kingsley Shacklebolt to ask that the Ministry release you from the laws of underage magic. You will not exploit Dad's name and position at the Ministry for your own gain."

"Oh, come on," said James. He considered launching into an argument but decided against this and drowned his sorrows in a glass of pumpkin juice instead.

Once breakfast was over, five minutes early according to the schedule, Ginny sent all three of her children outside into the garden to tidy it up. Lily would sweep the patio and water the plants, James would mow the rather big lawn and Albus would trim the shockingly overgrown hedges whilst Ginny herself cleaned the kitchen before the arrival of her mother. At five to nine however, when she went into the garden to check how they were all doing, James and Albus were in the middle of a fiery argument which had quickly become a shoving match. The two boys were rolling over and over on the largely-uncut lawn, wrestling with each other, as Lily danced around them, shouting at the top of her voice.

It did not take Ginny long to restore order and find out what had been the issue. James had nudged ("kicked!" shouted Albus) Albus's cat away from the fishpond and had very nicely requested that Albus keep his animal under control.

"He called her mangy, scabby vermin," Albus shouted, pointing accusingly at his older brother. "And yelled so hard, she ran away, scared." In his eyes, there was no greater crime.

"James, go indoors," said Ginny. "You can wash the windows instead. I want them sparkling."

"You can wash them by magic though," said James, but at his mother's stony glare, he obeyed. "You should be letting me go to Clive Hopkins's party if you want me to be helpful!" he called back.

"Not a chance!" said Ginny. "Lily, leave the fish alone. I'm sure they are not _that_ traumatized and I can see a flowerbed of wilting rose bushes which have not yet been watered."

"Yoo-hoo!" someone called from beyond the kitchen.

"Granny's here!" bellowed James.

" _Granny_!" shouted Lily, abandoning her roses and running inside.

"Mum, you really shouldn't be Apparating alone at your age," said Ginny, once Molly Weasley had hugged, kissed and remarked on the height, weight and overall welfare of all her grandchildren. "What if something happens to you?"

"Nonsense! I feel as fit as a fiddle," smiled Molly, tying her floral, icing-sugar-dusted apron around her plump waist. "And I wouldn't very well miss the chance to bake my son's fortieth birthday cake now, would I?"

"Do you have everything you need?" Ginny asked, staring at her mother's bag, which was overflowing with baking instruments and ingredients.

"Of course, darling," said Molly. "I just need some peace," she said.

"I hate baking," Ginny admitted. "I'll gladly disappear."

The next hour bustled by quietly and without any more quarrels. Ginny took over the mowing of the lawn and supervised the eviction of a family of gnomes that Albus discovered. The garden was fairly peaceful until Ginny suddenly leapt to her feet and said " _Merlin's beard_!"

"What?" Lily asked, alarmed.

"I completely forgot I promised to escort _Millamant's Magical Marquees_ here," she said. "They'll be lost somewhere in the village." Ginny ran for the house. "Behave yourselves!" she called over her shoulder. "Mum, I have to Apparate into town," she said, skidding into the kitchen and almost falling over herself in her hurry. "Will you keep an eye on the kids, especially James?"

The kitchen was a colourful whirr of magical activity; spoons stirred themselves, sugar was sieving itself and a mop was dragging itself along the floor. Molly Weasley stood in the centre of this organised chaos, holding her wand like a conductor's baton. Ginny could smell the sweetness of homemade jam simmering on the stove and see a perfectly-baked sponge cake already cooling on a rack. There were two more in the oven and the raw ingredients of one in a tin waiting to go in.

As Ginny flew down the front path where she had said goodbye to Harry only a couple of hours before, a friendly brown-eyed face appeared at the end of it.

"Hi!" said Hermione brightly, then "are you alright?"

"Going into the village. Marquees," said Ginny, in a vague attempt at an explanation. "You'll have to let yourself in, I'm afraid."

"Do you want me to do anything?" Hermione called after her.

"Ask Albus!" said Ginny, twisting on the spot and Apparating.

Hermione blinked, and pushed open the front door. "Molly!" she said, and went to hug her mother-in-law. "It smells amazing. I didn't know you were coming early."

"Ginny will be grateful for your help, I think," Molly said, with a chuckle. "She's…a little overwhelmed. Not that she'd ever admit it."

"I've been told to go to Albus for my instructions," said Hermione good-naturedly.

Molly became distracted at the _ping_ of her timer but pointed towards the garden, and Hermione went to find her nephew, just as the magical timer began speaking in a polite voice; " _Please attend to the task you needed me for. Please attend to the task_ -"

"Excuse me, sorry, pardon me," gabbled Ginny as she pushed her way through crowds of Muggle shoppers. She swore under her breath as she saw a large amount of colourful striped material in the town square, around which four wizards were hovering, looking perplexed and out of their depth in the sea of Muggles. When she was young, Ginny would never have gotten a stitch like the one that pierced her side, and she clutched it as she hurried up to the wizards. _Middle age and children,_ thought Ginny with a grimace.

"I am _so_ sorry," she gasped, but the balding wizard in charge just smiled.

"Not at all," he said, bowing slightly. "It is an honour to meet you, Mrs Potter."

"Call me Ginny," she said, shaking his hand.

"I'm Monty Millamant, and these are the boys," the wizard smiled. "And is Mr Potter at home?"

"No, he's at work," she replied. "But this is all for his fortieth birthday. We're throwing a surprise party, you see. I'm sure you'll meet Harry later."

Monty grinned so hard Ginny wondered if the smile was about to fall off his face but she was just glad they weren't put out at her being late. At least there was some perks of being married to someone as famous as Harry Potter.

Ginny, Monty, 'the boys' and the striped marquee found a quiet corner behind a restaurant where the garbage bins held court, away from the mass of shoppers. Together they Apparated onto the front path of the house and Ginny showed them round the back to the garden where the marquee was to go.

Hermione had done a fantastic job of overseeing the productivity of her nephews and niece because the garden looked great; much better than Ginny had expected.

"Just here, please," said Ginny, turning to Monty, but he was already halfway across the lawn, fawning over Hermione and asking if she would please sign her Chocolate Frog card.

Embarrassed, Hermione did so, and Monty, looking proud as punch, began to direct the construction of the marquee. James, Albus and Lily all came to watch the enormous length of material elegantly rise into the air and hang there, floating. As the marquee was only a necessary precaution in the unpredictable weather of the English summer, Monty and his team secured the striped sides to the roof so only a great colourful dome remained, floating in mid-air.

"Thank you," said Ginny. "What time will you be back to collect it in the morning?"

"Is nine o' clock alright?" asked Monty, rubbing his hands together and grinning widely. Ginny had a feeling that Monty was over the moon that the day after Harry's birthday fell on a Saturday, when Harry would not be at work and possibly hovering around. She was sure that Monty and his Chocolate Frog card would be waiting. "I can get back here easily now I know where you are."

He bowed his goodbyes, and he and 'the boys' Disapparated away. Hermione and Ginny exchanged a grin.

"He seemed a bit… keen," Hermione observed.

"Mum, Clive Hopkins's parties don't come around very often," said James, having made a beeline for his mother. "But they are legendary. I will never live down the fact I didn't go. People talk about them for months afterwards."

"All the more reason not to go," said Ginny. "Who knows what kind of unsavoury people you might meet there? You might fall into the lap of some leech like Rita Skeeter, who would squeeze every ounce of gossip out of you."

"Mum," said James, with a pained expression. "I am smarter than you give me credit for."

"Be that as it may, you're still not going."

"Amir's mum is letting him go," he muttered. James stalked away looking mutinous. Ginny sighed.

"What was that about?" asked Hermione. Ginny explained, and Hermione laughed. "I guess we have all that to come," she said.

"Speaking of which, where are Rose and Hugo? You know they're welcome round here any time."

"I know, but I thought they'd just distract Albus and Lily. I've dropped them off at my parents for a couple of hours," shrugged Hermione. "Besides, Hugo would only cause chaos and destruction."

"Especially with Lily in this excitable mood," Ginny observed, as her daughter ran in and out of the marquee. "I wish Rose would rub off on her sometimes."

"Don't be silly," said Hermione. "She's just like you were at twelve."

"I'm not sure if that's meant to be a good thing or not-"

"Isn't it a beautiful day?" said a dreamy voice from beside Ginny.

"Luna!" Ginny exclaimed in surprise. "When did you get here? I didn't even hear you!"

The fair-haired big-eyed witch gazed at her, with a faraway look on her face. "A few seconds ago," she smiled.

Luna had obviously dressed up for the occasion. Today she had donned a floaty summer dress in some kind of stripy material which had probably never been seen in England before. She was wearing a necklace made of Butterbeer corks and beetle eyes and had attached colourful streamers to her wrists which were fluttering out around her. But, oddest of all, were her homemade earrings which she had attached little orange birthday balloons to so that they bobbed just above her head.

"This _is_ unexpected," said Ginny, blinking at the sudden and unannounced arrival. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd arrive early and help," said Luna. She looked at Ginny for a moment, tilting her head to one side. "You are unsettled."

"Am I?" said Ginny.

"So what can I do?" Luna asked eagerly.

"Um-"

Ginny was saved from inventing a task she trusted Luna with by the arrival of Mrs Weasley, who ran down the path red in the face and very flustered. "It's never happened to me before! I really don't know what happened!" she cried. "I turned away for one moment-!"

"Mum, slow down, are you alright?" Ginny asked, concerned.

"Yes, yes," said Mrs Weasley distractedly. "But the cake's not. It's burnt. Badly burnt." She covered her face with her hands. "I came over very tired all of a sudden so I went to sit down for five minutes, and when I came back, the oven was at the highest temperature and the kitchen was full of smoke."

"Oh, Molly," said Hermione, putting an arm round Mrs Weasley. "Don't worry. It happens to the best of us."

Ginny, out of the corner of her eyes, saw James strolling down the garden path with his hands in his pockets. There was something about his nonchalant whistling that raised Ginny's suspicions and she took him aside immediately.

"You wouldn't dare!" she said.

"To do what?" James smiled innocently.

"You know what," said Ginny. "Where have you been?"

"In the bathroom," said James. "I didn't know it was now against the 'house rules' to take a break."

"I certainly hope you were nowhere near the kitchen. If I find out you had _anything_ to do with sabotaging your own father's birthday cake and upsetting Granny, there will be no celebrations for your own birthday when it comes around. You will not be going to that party no matter what you say, so you might as well stop sulking."

"But Amir's mum is letting him go," James said, for the millionth time that morning.

"I am not the slightest bit interested in what Parvati does and doesn't let her son do," Ginny replied coolly. "I do not want you going to the house of someone your father and I have never met before."

" _I've_ met him," said James.

"I'm not interested," his mother said. "Who knows what might go on there?"

"Well, not me, as I won't _be_ there!" James snapped.

"I've had enough of this," said Ginny. "I needed your help today and for you to be mature but all you've done is act like a stroppy teenager."

"Newsflash, Mum!" James said angrily. "I _am_ a stroppy teenager!"

"A stroppy teenager who can go to his room and stay there until he is ready to apologise."

Furious with his mother, James threw a good, old-fashioned teenage walkout. He turned and marched huffily back into the house.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this first chapter! Review to let me know what you think and don't forget to favourite and follow too!**


	2. The Vanishing Act

The Vanishing Act

Ginny, despite her sadness at the quarrel with her son, turned back to the others. Mrs Weasley had since gone inside to make a cup of tea and sit down.

"What _are_ we going to do?" asked Ginny, switching panicked eyes onto Hermione.

" _I_ could bake Harry's birthday cake," said Luna.

"Have you ever baked a cake before, Luna? Have you ever baked anything?" Ginny asked warily. Although she loved her eccentric friend, she could do without the hassle.

"No," said Luna. "Rolf always makes the twins' birthday cakes." She smiled and turned to walk up the path into the kitchen.

"Oh, help," breathed Hermione. "This should be interesting."

"You can say that again," said Ginny. "Al, I need you to set the furniture up in the marquee. We need tables and chairs around the side. I need to somehow create an entire stage for the musicians."

"I'll do that," said Hermione. "Why don't you decorate? Lily can help Albus."

Everyone had a job to do and they busied themselves with it in peaceful harmony for the next hour or so. Hermione was creating wooden blocks out of thin air and transporting them under the floating marquee roof to make a stage. Albus and Lily were moving chair after chair out of the house and into the garden; every single one they could find. Ginny, after sticking little flickering lanterns into the ground all around the garden and draping every tree and bush with strings of little golden lights, Levitated the heavier furniture out of the house.

As she walked past the kitchen with her wand in the air, supporting a rather old flowery armchair, she heard her mother shouting, "No, you only need one egg in that! _One egg_!"

Ginny poked her head into the doorway to see the very peculiar scene of a flour-smeared Luna happily stirring all manner of ingredients into a mixing-bowl with Mrs Weasley running to and fro and lamenting over Luna's attempt to improve the homemade jam. Her magical alarm was going haywire; it couldn't seem to decide on what to announce, and was hopping up and down, screaming at the top of its voice. Icing dripped from the counters and Ginny saw what looked like an entire block of butter sliding down one of the cupboards. She bit her lip, torn between amusement and anxiety, and moved away from the kitchen.

"Hello!" someone called through the house.

"Ron!" said Ginny, as her brother came into view.

"I found these wizards at the door, so I let them through," he said, looking slightly bemused.

Behind him, two ginormous sacks were hovering in the air with legs sticking out from beneath them.

"The balloons," said Ginny. "Come through to the garden."

It was a struggle getting the sacks out of the conservatory door as they were even bigger than the armchair Ginny was Levitating. Hermione laughed at the weird procession coming towards her, and then greeted her husband.

"Did you pick up the kids?" she asked, looking around.

"No," said Ron, his smile fading.

"You didn't listen this morning when I said I was taking them to my parents then," said Hermione, exasperated.

"It's hardly my fault," Ron said. "I was given so many instructions this morning, it was hard to take them all in."

"Ron!" said Hermione. "You act like I was nagging you nonstop through breakfast-"

"I'll just go and get them," said Ron huffily. He marched back up the path. Hermione sighed.

The two delivery men had dropped the sacks where Ginny had directed and one was already following Ron out. The other lingered to take their payment, and then followed his colleague. Albus and Lily were falling over themselves to open the sacks.

"Careful," said Ginny. "We don't want them all floating away."

"Do you have a giant pump or something?" asked Hermione, surveying the enormous amount of birthday balloons which had just been dumped in the garden.

"They're the self-inflating variety," said Albus. He plucked a loose balloon from the top of the sack and gave the end a gentle tug. The balloon immediately inflated, and he grinned, holding it by its long string as it pulled against him, catching the breeze.

"Great," said Ginny.

" _For heavens' sake_!"

The cry wafted through the open kitchen window and Hermione hurried inside to soothe Mrs Weasley's nerves and reign in Luna's crazy creativity. Ginny, Albus and Lily got to work with the balloons, tying them onto strings and securing them in bunches around the garden.

Ron reappeared with his son and daughter, twelve and fourteen years old respectively, who ran ahead of him to see their cousins.

"Cool!" said Hugo, as Lily showed him the self-inflating balloon in her hand.

Rose said hi to Albus and immediately enquired after the Transfiguration essay they had been set over the summer holiday.

"Wonderful. Two extra helpers," said Ginny, standing up from where she was kneeling on the grass and leaving the kids to do the balloons. She hugged Ron and looked at him with all her sisterly candour. "Why have you got such a sulky look on your face?"

"I haven't," said Ron.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "That's just your normal face then, is it?"

"Yes," said Ron. "No! I-"

"I'll shut up then," smiled Ginny, wandering away.

Hermione crossed her arms but if she was waiting for an apology, it was instantly clear that she wasn't going to get one. Ron looked stressed, his brow furrowed and mouth turned down at the corners. He was avoiding his wife's eye.

"Tough morning at the shop?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe," said Ron curtly and he marched away to the other side of the garden where he stood, watching the balloons being inflated with a surly expression on his face.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked Hermione in a low voice.

Hermione nodded and smiled. "We'll talk about it later. Today is Harry's day, not mine _or_ Ron's, no matter what he seems to think."

Ginny glanced at her watch and made a face. "I had meant to make a picnic lunch for everyone but," she glanced in the direction of the house, "the kitchen currently seems to be out of bounds. Maybe I could go to the shop-"

"I'll go," Hermione volunteered. "You're more useful here than I am."

"Are you sure?" said Ginny gratefully.

"It's really no trouble, I'll take Ron with me," Hermione said.

"Thank you," Ginny smiled, clasping her friend's hand for a moment. "I couldn't do without you."

Hermione kissed the top of her son's head before going over to Ron to give him the unwelcome news that they were the designated food-purchasers. He nodded curtly, and the couple departed from the Potters' Godric Hollow house, Apparating into the nearest town.

Ron pushed the trolley as they went round the little Muggle supermarket on the high street. Hermione grabbed picnic things off the shelves as they went round; sausage rolls, crisps and two bottles of fizzy drink followed biscuits and a punnet of strawberries. Whilst she was concentrating on choosing things for lunch, not much conversation was exchanged between them but as Hermione neared the end of the shop, she grew sick of Ron's snide and snarky comments and words quickly became heated.

"Why are you _being_ like this?" she hissed, keeping her voice down for other Muggle shoppers. "I don't understand."

"I'm not being like anything," snapped Ron.

Hermione shook her head. "You're behaving like a child having a tantrum. It's Harry's _birthday_."

"I know it's Harry's birthday," Ron almost snarled. "All I've heard for the past month is how it's Harry's birthday. The entire wizarding world has sent him cards and gifts, it's a surprise their house isn't swamped. Rita Skeeter even wrote an article celebrating Harry's 40th-"

"Merlin's beard," said Hermione, gaping at her red-faced husband. "You're jealous."

"I am _not_ ," said Ron. "It's his surprise party, not mine, and I'm perfectly aware of that."

Hermione sighed. "I know you and George are going through a rough patch with the shop. I know you're stressed and you miss working with Harry in the Auror Office, but your best friend's birthday party is not the place to manifest your feelings."

"Well," said Ron, looking to deliver a sharp blow. "You've completely missed the point." He marched off angrily, straight out of the shop.

Hermione was left with the trolley and a whole pile of shopping to pay for. Going over the argument in her mind, she wondered if she had miscalculated what Ron had said but couldn't think of anything. She sighed.

"Are you going to be alright carrying those, love?" the Muggle shopkeeper asked, as she took hold of the five heavy plastic bags.

"I'm fine, thanks," Hermione smiled.

She didn't have to carry them for long, as she disappeared down an alley hidden away from prying Muggle eyes, and Disapparated back to Godric's Hollow. Ginny rushed out and almost flattened Hermione.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "Ron came back without you and isn't saying a word."

"It's nothing," said Hermione, smiling so hard she thought her face might split in two. "Just a silly little disagreement."

Ginny was tactful enough not to ask further questions and gave Hermione a hug instead. "Thank you for this," she said, grabbing three of the bags. "Mum desperately needs a sit down."

"I bet," said Hermione, following Ginny through the front door of the Potters' house. Immediately Mrs Weasley's voice could be heard from the kitchen.

"Don't take it out of the oven! You can see the raw ingredients!" she shrieked, then in a higher pitch; "Stop! Wait until it's cooked properly!"

This shouting was accompanied by Luna's loud, happy singing, and Ginny turned to make a bug-eyed face at Hermione. She poked her head into the kitchen. "Mum, Luna, we have a picnic lunch," she said. "Do you want to come outside, sit down and relax?"

"How can I relax-?" shouted Mrs Weasley.

"Mum," Ginny said pointedly. "The kids are watching. They want to eat lunch with their granny."

The 'grandkid' card was one she had played many times with her mother, and it worked without fail. Molly Weasley was the proudest grandmother in England, likely the world. As Ginny predicted, Mrs Weasley tore herself away from the kitchen and the shambles of the cake, and shuffled outside. Old age had definitely affected her physique, but her maternal heart was something that could not be ravaged, or even touched, by time.

Ginny beamed at her children, niece and nephew when she followed her mother out into the garden. The balloons had been inflated beautifully by Lily and the boys, and Rose had artfully tied them to the sides of the marquee, cutting off their long strings. Albus had collected together a large bunch of golden balloons and weighted them down with a stone. He had strategically placed the balloon-bouquet on the corner of the lawn to mask their shabby little shed, which Harry had been planning to repair for nearly a year.

"Nice," she said appreciatively, high-fiving Hugo.

The only downside to the aesthetic was Ron, who was sat in one of the armchairs under the marquee, looking angry and obstinate. He was forced to brighten up at the appearance of his mother, who held out her arms as her grandchildren came running. She was indeed popular.

Ginny and Hermione deposited the shopping bags on the grass and began doling out picnic food. Ginny took a paper-plateful of food to her brother, who accepted it with a grunt.

Mrs Weasley seated herself next to him and began to display her knack of cheering people up. Rose and Albus retreated under the porch to eat and chat leisurely together, and Lily, Hugo and Luna spread themselves across the grass. Luna began telling them a story about the Crumple-Horned Snorkack that came across a giant one day.

"Should I take a plate of food to James?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, I don't know what to do about him though," said Ginny. "Actually, no, he can come down for it and eat with the family."

"I'll just pop up and get him then," Hermione said. "Back in a second."

"Okay," said Ginny, taking her own plate of food and joining Ron and Mrs Weasley.

Two minutes later, Hermione flew back into the garden. "Ginny!" she shouted. "James is gone!"

Ginny dropped her plate on the grass. " _What_?!"

"James isn't in his room. He's not in the house," Hermione repeated.

Ron, Albus and Rose had leapt to their feet too; they followed Ginny into the house and there commenced a thorough search of the house, in case Hermione had missed something. But he was nowhere to be found.

"Where would he go?" asked Ron, as the adults congregated in the front room. Luna had returned to the kitchen and to her cake.

"The party," said Ginny, looking aghast.

"Party?"

"All he was talking about this morning was wanting to go to a party with Amir Thomas, Dean and Parvati's son," said Ginny. "Oh, what was his name again?"

"Clive Hopkins," said Albus, sticking his head round the door.

"He's angry with me," said Ginny, looking ashen-faced. "He's only gone because he's angry with me."

"You weren't being unreasonable," said Hermione, putting her arm round her friend. "It's Harry's 40th birthday, not just an ordinary day."

"There's no need to fuss so much. He's sixteen," said Ron. "He can take care of himself."

Both his wife and sister turned to glare at him.

"What?" shrugged Ron. "When we were sixteen, we were fighting Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries."

"Shut up," said Ginny. "This is my son, and these are different times. It's not just about the danger he could be in. He needs to be here for his father's surprise party."

"Mum," Albus said, walking into the room. "Why don't we try and find some more clues he may have left? Then we can begin to look for him further afield." He always knew exactly what to say to make her feel better.

Ginny nodded, and the search for James continued. It wasn't long before Albus found traces of Floo powder in the grate of the fire (which was never lit in July).

"Could this be James?" he asked.

"I cleaned that fireplace out yesterday ready for Harry's birthday," said Ginny. "No one's used it since."

"His wand is gone," Hermione confirmed.

"His broomstick is still in the shed," said Rose, reappearing from the garden.

They were interrupted by a hammering on the door.

"James?" said Hermione, and Ron and Ginny flew to open the door.

It wasn't James. A rather dishevelled bearded man in the black-and-silver robes of the Auror Office stood there, red-cheeked. "Mrs Potter!" he gasped.

"Jenkins? What are you doing here?" Ginny asked. He was a work colleague of Harry's who she had met several times at various office parties.

"I was reporting to his office earlier and he made a complaint about forgetting his lunch," gabbled Jenkins. "I think he was planning to come and collect it – said he was glad for the excuse to go home."

" _What_? Now?" gasped Ginny.

Harry was bound to notice the enormous marquee floating a few feet above his garden and suspect something was up from the amount of people in his house.

" _He's coming here_?"

* * *

 **Don't forget to review to let me know your thoughts so far! It wouldn't hurt to favourite and follow too –thanks for reading!**


	3. Battle Stations

Battle Stations

"Yes," said Jenkins. "Hoped I would get here in time to warn you."

"Thank you!" said Ginny.

"I must be getting back before someone notices my absence," he said, running back down the path. "They think I'm in the bathroom!"

"We'll see you tonight!" Ginny called, seconds before he Disapparated back to the Ministry of Magic, raising one arm in farewell. She shut the door. "Hide!" she shouted. "Everyone out into the garden now!"

Everyone raced outside, Ron and Hermione pulling a protesting Luna with them, and Lily raced back in. She had the presence of mind to pull the curtains of the back-room shut. Ginny swiped Harry's lunch, packed into a brown paper bag off the counter and closed the door on the mess in the kitchen.

They were just in time.

Harry's key turned in the lock and Ginny forced herself to slow down as though she had just been about to ascend the stairs in the hall, looking surprised as he came in. "Harry!" she said.

"The day is dragging out so long," said Harry, kissing Ginny. "I needed a quick break."

"Could this also be because you forgot your lunch?" she asked, grinning and holding up the lunch-bag. She had to swallow down all the worry she had for her eldest son, and the fact that he was currently missing.

Harry laughed. "Just a little bit. Where are the kids?" he asked. "I'll quickly say hello."

He tried to move down the hallway past her but Ginny solidly stood in his way, moving as he did. "I wouldn't disturb them," she said firmly. "They've got a little homework club going on, and I wouldn't like to disrupt it. It's the first time James has opened a textbook in a month."

"Oh," said Harry in surprise.

Ginny smiled convincingly.

"Dad!" Lily said, as she came into the hall. "I thought I heard your voice."

"Lil!" Harry grinned, giving his daughter a quick hug.

"Happy Birthday!" she sung, and Ginny marvelled at Lily's nonchalant acting skills.

A born performer, she was as cool and collected as though she had really been reading quietly just moments before. Albus, who would have been more nervous and could have easily slipped up and revealed the whole thing, wisely stayed away.

It was clear Harry would have liked to linger longer, maybe grabbing a drink in the kitchen, but there was no way Ginny or Lily were going to let him anywhere near the garden. They smiled sweetly all the while, and eventually Harry said that he better be off. If he noticed the odd behaviour of his wife and daughter, he didn't say anything.

"See you later, Dad!" Lily called.

"I'm counting the seconds!" he replied, and Disapparated from the end of the path.

"Thank goodness," sighed Ginny, running a hand through her already-ruffled hair.

" _A homework club_?!" said Lily, rounding on her mother. "You might as well have told him we'd grown three heads and started tap-dancing on the roof!"

"Yes, _thank_ you, Lily," Ginny said, opening the kitchen door.

Immediately, raised voices floated in from the garden and mother and daughter exchanged glances. "Uh-oh," Lily said. "That doesn't sound good."

Ginny marched straight out of the back door and unwittingly found herself in the centre of the battlefield whilst the Third Wizarding War raged around her. Ron and Hermione stood opposite each other, red-faced, and engaged in a full-blown argument. Luna and the children hovered around them, looking anxious and embarrassed. Albus snatched his cat up before it could prowl towards Ron and Hermione, as though he thought it might be distressed by the commotion.

"Merlin's beard," Ginny said, horrified. "What is going on?"

" _I think_ Ron and Hermione might be disagreeing over something or other," said Luna uneasily.

Lily looked at her namesake with an incredulous expression and Ginny nudged her daughter to stop her saying something sarcastic. " _Ya think_?!" Lily muttered to Hugo. Despite the heated row going on between his parents, Hugo snorted. Rose elbowed him in the stomach, annoyed that her brother wasn't taking the situation as seriously as she thought he ought to.

Ginny, sensing more conflict as Hugo rounded on Rose, decided to bring the argument to a close. Nothing was going right today. " _HEY_!" she shouted.

Ron and Hermione looked round at her in shock and the children froze, unused to Ginny screaming. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I interrupt you?" said Ginny stressily. "In case you hadn't noticed, _my son is missing_ and in just a few hours' time eighty people will be arriving, including Harry, for a fortieth birthday party, with the expectation that James is going to be in attendance. Is it just me who sees this flaw," Her voice rose to a higher pitch as she finished. " _Or am I going mad_?"

Ron and Hermione both had the good grace to look guilty. Hermione put her arms around Ginny and Ron immediately volunteered to go and look for James. "I'll find out where what's-his-name Clive Hopkirk–" ("Hop _kins_ ," said Albus) "–lives and bring James home."

"Thank you," said Ginny tiredly, and Ron walked to the front door to Disapparate outside of the magical wards that protected the Head Auror's family home.

"Merlin's beard, what was all that shouting?" asked Mrs Weasley, coming out of the house and into the garden.

"Nothing," said Rose.

"We were practicing for choir," Lily said immediately.

In another circumstance, Ginny might have shown concern at how quickly and easily the lie rolled off Lily's tongue. But despite the stress they were under, she and Hermione couldn't help exchanging smiles. "Does she remind you of-?"

"Fred and George," nodded Ginny.

Hermione sighed, clearly bothered about the quarrel between herself and Ron, but Ginny had more pressing things to worry about.

Mrs Weasley and Luna were involved in yet another tussle over the cake. Mrs Weasley was absolutely adamant. " _No_ ," she was saying. "It's a very kind offer but I most definitely do _not_ need any more of your help, dear." She stood in front of the back door, armed with a spatula, looking about as fearsome as it is possible for an old lady in a floral apron to look.

"Luna, actually, I could really use your help with the kids," said Ginny, wading in quickly. "I think Mum's got the cake-baking under control."

Luna cheerfully turned away from the kitchen, unaware that she had more or less been banished from Mrs Weasley's domain, and started giving a speech to Rose, Albus, Lily and Hugo, rallying them to clean and tidy with courage and loyalty in their hearts. Lily looked like she was about to explode with laughter.

"Thank goodness," Mrs Weasley sighed with relief, going to see if she could salvage any part of the crazy cake.

"The caterers are late," said Ginny as she looked at her watch, suddenly realising that three-thirty had come and gone.

"Where has the time gone?" said Hermione.

"Quickly!" said Ginny, clapping her hands together. She gave instructions to the four teenagers, already yawning at Luna's speech, and they all hurried off in opposite directions to change into their party robes, and then to do the last of the tidying and decoration.

"We should change too," said Hermione, drawing out her wand. With a complicated spell, she Transfigured her ordinary jeans and t-shirt into a smart and silky lavender dress and her sneakers into heels. She pointed her wand towards Ginny, who was suddenly looking very pretty in a dark-blue dress and matching heels.

Ginny began to thank her, but then noticed how miserable Hermione was looking. She didn't want to pry into her brother's and best friend's marriage, so didn't ask for details. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be alright," she said.

"I'm sorry," sniffed Hermione. "We're being ridiculous. It's Harry's birthday, for heavens' sake, and you already have enough on your plate."

"Not at all," said Ginny. "You know I don't mind."

"What on earth is Luna doing?" said Hermione suddenly, her attention diverted.

Luna, like an unattended child, had dreamily wandered off to the flowerbed and was crouched over it, giggling. It looked as though she was tickling something, and the sound of a deep, croaking laugh wafted over to Ginny and Hermione.

"Is that a gnome?" asked Ginny, going to get a better view. The ugly potato-like creature was chuckling as Luna played with it. "Luna?"

Luna turned a delighted face to Ginny. "Isn't he wonderful? I'm hoping he will bite me."

Ginny sighed and grabbed hold of the gnome by its feet, lifting it, wriggling, into the air. Luna straightened up too, smiling. "As you may know, gnome saliva is extremely-"

"-beneficial," said Ginny, very used to her friend's oddities and strange opinions. "Harry will not be pleased if we have an infestation."

The gnome, whose beetroot-purple face from being held upside down did nothing to improve its appearance, twisted round suddenly and bit Ginny's thumb. " _Ouch_!" She almost dropped the squirming little creature as blood welled from the fresh cut. "That hurt!" She scowled at the gnome and began to whirl it around her head like a javelin. Letting go, it flew, screaming, over the hedge and into the back field. Ginny saw it get up and immediately totter over, looking drunk.

"How fortunate!" said Luna, as a drop of blood fell from the end of Ginny's thumb.

"Yes, I feel so lucky," said Ginny dryly, sucking her wound.

"I'm sure it didn't mean any harm," said Luna, watching the gnome stagger in circles before heading off in the wrong direction. She turned big, reproachful eyes on Ginny.

"Sorry, Luna," said Ginny.

"You look lovely," Luna said, her eyes moving to Ginny's dress.

"Thank you."

"Is there anything I can do?" asked Luna. "I am here to help."

"I'm not quite sure at the moment-" said Ginny, as Hermione materialised a bandage from the tip of her wand and began tying it round her friend's thumb. She winced.

"Maybe there is something I can do for Mrs Weasley-" Luna wondered.

" _No_ ," said Ginny and Hermione in unison.

"The caterers are so late," worried Ginny, glancing again at her watch.

"I'll go look out for them!" said Luna eagerly, walking off before they could stop her.

"Let her be," said Hermione, who seemed determined to make a concerted effort to put on a brave face for Ginny.

"Victoire's here!" Luna called over her shoulder.

Moments later, the tall and beautiful vision that was Victoire came swaying down the garden path. She was dressed in silver and her long blonde hair swung out behind her, but it wasn't her Veela heritage that was making her shine so much. Her face seemed to radiate with joy and it looked as though she was bursting with news as she met her two aunts, giving them both a delicate kiss on each cheek.

"Victoire, how lovely to see you," said Hermione.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm early," said Victoire.

"Not at all," Ginny said.

"How are you?" Victoire asked, barely giving them time to reply. "I have some news," she burst out. Hermione and Ginny waited. Victoire beamed and took a deep breath, and Ginny knew what she was going to say from the look on her face before she said it. "I'm pregnant!"

Ginny and Hermione were appropriately delighted and hugged Victoire tight. "That's fantastic!" said Hermione. "Oh, I'm so pleased for you and Teddy."

"The first Weasley great-grandchild!" said Ginny excitedly. "My parents will be absolutely overjoyed, and Harry will be thrilled."

"Thank you," smiled Victoire. "I hope he will not think we've purposely taken the attention away from him. It is his special day-"

"Nonsense," said Ginny, flapping her hand. "You know Harry isn't like that."

"Victoire!" yelled Lily, running down the path, with Rose in tow. "You're going to have a baby!"

" _Lily_!" Ginny scolded. "We've spoken about eavesdropping before!"

The two girls were now in dresses and their hair looked neater than it had ever been. Ginny suspected that the only reason Lily looked so smart was because of Rose. She realised she had not looked at what her own hair looked like since eight am.

"I'm so excited," beamed Rose, hugging Victoire.

"Oh, and Luna's clamouring to know what she should do," Lily said to her mother. "Granny's losing her temper."

Overwhelmed with the joys and tribulations of female friends and relatives, Ginny moved away, wishing that she could sit down and rest her legs. Neither Ron nor James had yet returned and there still seemed to be a million things to get done.

"Aunt Ginny!" called Hugo, running down the path from the house. "There were four men in white jackets standing on the doorstep asking if they could come in, so I let them."

"You did what?" asked Hermione, horrified that her son had just opened the door to a group of strangers.

"They had musical instruments with them," it's okay," added Hugo.

Hermione's shoulders seemed to sink in relief.

The musicians traipsed into the garden, asking where they should set up, and Ginny directed them as best she could. Weary after the stresses of the day and after Victoire had dropped her bombshell, Ginny went to the kitchen to check on the cake, but was distracted by the ringing of the doorbell.

She opened the door to Teddy, his turquoise hair as bright as ever, and Bill and Fleur, looking proud as punch, standing behind him. "Ginny," Teddy smiled with pleasure, hugging her. "I'm so excited for Harry's party."

"Congratulations!" she said, hugging him. "I'm far more excited for you and Victoire!"

Teddy, who was extremely popular with the Weasley and Potter children, was suddenly barrelled over by Hugo, Lily and Albus.

"Do you know?" asked Bill, hugging his sister.

"Yes, I've just heard," grinned Ginny.

"We're going to be grandparents!" said Bill happily.

"You're getting so old," Ginny joked.

"Isn't zis such good news!" smiled Fleur, kissing Ginny on both cheeks in the French fashion.

"It's wonderful," Ginny said, closing the door behind her.

But it wasn't long before she had to open it again to see Neville and Hannah Longbottom, and Seamus Finnigan. Hestia Jones was the next to arrive, then old Andromeda Tonks. Ginny stationed Luna at the door to open it as more and more guests arrived.

She was glad of the sudden influx of willing volunteers, but the house and garden grew very hectic as people milled around, helping her and there, needing her for this and that. With the arrival of the apologetic caterers, Ginny had a million things to do, but Hermione had her organised head back on, and ran operations with military precision. Neville, as usual, was a godsend.

Passing leadership responsibilities over to Hermione and Neville, Ginny decided she needed to take a two-minute breather. She hurried upstairs, firmly shutting the door to her bedroom and trying not to listen to the muddled shouts floating through the open window from the garden below. Sitting at her dressing-table, she neatened her hair and pressed her cold hands to her hot face for a moment. James _still_ had not been found and there was only one word to describe what was going on downstairs.

Chaos.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you've enjoyed it so far!**

 **Make sure you favourite and leave me a review to let me know how I'm doing!**


	4. The Eleventh Hour

The Eleventh Hour

After pulling herself together, Ginny hurried downstairs. Oliver Wood and his wife Alicia waved at her as they walked down the hallway and into the garden.

"Everything okay, Luna?" she asked.

Luna turned and smiled. "Oh yes, I'm blessing everyone with a welcoming ritual as they cross the threshold," she said.

Ginny craned her neck around her friend and saw a short queue of people waiting to be allowed entrance into the Potter's home. "Maybe the welcoming ritual could be hurried up a little," she suggested, wondering what the neighbours must be thinking.

"The blessings cannot be rushed or they lose their potency," said Luna sternly. She took hold of Dean Thomas's ears and began to recite some words. Dean, looking anxious, pushed his wife and son in through the door so that they could avoid Luna.

"Everything's in place," said Hermione, appearing at her elbow.

Out in the garden, the musicians struck up a lively jig, and the music wafted through the open house and out the front door.

"Thank goodness," Ginny said. "I honestly didn't think it would happen."

"Get off, it's me!" she heard Ron's disgruntled voice behind her.

"Ron!"

He shook his head before she could beg the question. "I'm sorry, I looked everywhere. I couldn't find him."

Ginny thought about crying, thought about screaming, then changed her mind and hugged her brother. "Thank you for trying," she said.

But Ron wasn't paying attention to her. He was looking over her shoulder to his wife. "I'm so sorry," he said. "I was out of order."

Hermione threw her arms round him. "I'll leave you alone then," Ginny said. "Parvati! Thank you for coming!"

"Thanks for having us!" Parvati smiled. "When is Harry due to arrive home?"

Ginny checked the clock in the hall. "Less than half an hour," she said.

"Hi, Mrs Potter," Amir said politely, after a surreptitious nudge from his mother. "Is James here?"

Ginny bit her lip, her forehead creasing up with concern.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked, having finally escaped Luna.

"Do you know where Clive Hopkins lives, Amir?" Ginny asked, avoiding the question. "He was having a party you and James were going to attend today. I'm surprised to see you here, actually."

Amir froze.

"You what?" said Parvati, giving her son a hard look.

"I don't know," Amir said. "I was never really going to go, of course." He smiled reassuringly at his parents.

"Enjoy yourselves," Ginny smiled, and the family walked through the house to the garden.

"Mum!"

' _What now_?' Ginny thought, turning to see Albus with a card clutched in his hand.

"Hagrid's invitation!" Albus said. "I just found it under the sofa! It must have gotten lost and we never sent it! Hagrid doesn't know about Dad's party!"

Ginny knew that Hagrid had to be there for Harry. They had been firm friends for almost thirty years now; it was imperative that Hagrid be there on Harry's special day.

"I'll take that!" said George, snatching the invitation out of his nephew's hand. "Gin, don't worry about it. You've got enough on your plate. I'll go and get him now and explain. There's nothing Hagrid can be doing right now that is more important than going to the saviour of the Wizarding world's 40th birthday party, and I know he'd want to be here."

"I'll help you," said Bill, appearing at the end of the hall.

"We will too," Neville said, and he and Hannah stepped forward.

"And I have nothing better to do," Hestia Jones volunteered.

"Wait! How are you going to get him back here?" asked Ginny. "He can't fit on a broom, not to mention through the fireplace. And there's no time to set up an emergency Portkey."

"Can I go?" said Albus.

"Definitely not," said Ginny firmly.

Albus looked disappointed and George ruffled his hair. "Next time, mate, okay?"

"We'll have to Apparate," said Bill.

"Hagrid can't use magic," Neville pointed out.

"Then it's a good thing there are five of us," said Bill, matter-of-factly. "We're going to need all the strength we can get for Side-Along Apparition with someone as large as Hagrid."

"Oh, I hope he's not angry," fretted Ginny. "It was a genuine mistake, we didn't forget about him."

"Merlin's beard, stop worry. It's all under control, little sister," said George, kissing the top of her head. "Ready, everyone?"

He led the small rescue party to Apparate at the front gate.

"Be back soon! Harry comes at five!" Ginny called after them.

They waved and Disapparated with a loud pop.

Next to arrive was a tartan-robed Minerva McGonagall. She moved much more slowly than Ginny remembered from her childhood, but none of her stately Scottish dignity had been lost in retirement. Behind her was Justin Finch-Fletchley, Percy and his girls (Audrey was at home with the flu) and then Dennis Creevey with Demelza Robins. Guests were pouring in now, bearing armfuls of gifts, and the house and garden were filling up rapidly. The caterers were serving all manner of drinks now, from champagne to Butterbeer, and Firewhiskey to Bubble Juice.

It would have made Ginny smile to see so many of their old friends greeting each other, all excited for Harry's imminent arrival. But she had no time to smile. She was unbelievably anxious about James's whereabouts and she was still worried that Harry would come home early before everything was in place. The surprise she had been planning for so long would be ruined.

"Mum!" said Lily, running up to her. "People kept asking me where they should leave their presents for Dad, so I've put them all in the broom cupboard."

"They're not much use in there, Lil," said Ginny, running a hand through her hair.

She went to the cupboard and twisted the handle. "No, wait!" Lily shouted, a moment too late. A great pile of brightly-wrapped presents tumbled out of the cupboard and straight on top of Ginny, knocking her backwards into Ernie Macmillan, whose cup of mead flew out of his hand and soaked Katie Bell.

"Sorry, Mum," Lily grimaced.

"Are you hurt?!" gasped Hermione, running up to Ginny.

Ginny stood up. "No, I'm fine," she said. "Katie, your robes-"

But Katie was laughing. "That was the most refreshing shower I've ever had."

"I'm so sorry-!" Ginny sent Albus running for a towel to dry Katie's clothes.

"Lily, clear these up," said Hermione briskly. "Put them all on the coffee table in the front room. Teddy," she said, grabbing him as he was going past. "Can you help?"

"Sure," grinned the amiable Teddy. "Did you decide to take a bath, Katie?"

"Something like that!"

Ginny took her best friend aside. "Hermione, I really can't stand it any longer," she said. "I'm going out to find James and bring him home."

"No, you can't," said Hermione, grabbing her arm. "Harry'll be home soon whether James is here or not and you really shouldn't be gallivanting after James, who is goodness knows where."

"Hermione, don't you understand?" snapped Ginny, losing her patience. "I am going to look for my son."

"No! Stay here," implored Hermione. "You can send a search party out for him in an hour, maybe less, but this is about Harry now." She smiled. "There are at least some benefits of having such a big family."

Having been convinced by Hermione to at least wait a few more minutes, Ginny decided to take her mind off of things and mingle with the crowd of guests in the garden. It was all set to be a great party. There were already a few people, who had certainly not been wasting the free Firewhiskey, on the dancefloor. Kids were running around, causing chaos, and Ginny saw Albus carefully shutting his cat in the shed, out of harm's way.

"Are you alright, love?" Mr Weasley asked, catching his daughter just as Ginny swooped past his chair.

She sighed. "It's been a stressful day," she said.

"I'm sure Harry will appreciate your hard work," Mr Weasley smiled. "He's a good man."

"I know," said Ginny.

"Why don't you sit down for a moment and catch your breath?" her father suggested, and she listened, grateful for the excuse to rest. "I haven't seen James wandering around yet," Mr Weasley remarked. "Where is he?"

"We had an argument," admitted Ginny. "He left the house and I don't know where he is."

Mr Weasley nodded. It was nothing he hadn't heard a hundred times before. "Being a parent isn't as easy as it looks, is it?" he said.

"I don't know how you and Mum did it," Ginny smiled, hugging him.

Mr Weasley always managed to reassure her with his calming voice and gentle nature. He was old and white-haired now, but he had never lost his passion for Muggle paraphernalia, and he insisted upon carrying a Muggle torch on his person at all times. He was eccentric but well-loved in the wizarding community, having gained fame from his involvement in the War and close connection to the Order of the Phoenix. In the last few years, his family had noticed that he more quickly became confused and muddled his sentences more, but they loved him no less.

"It was never easy," said Mr Weasley, wisely. "Especially given the circumstances of your teen years. But it was always worth it. I mean, look at you now." He smiled softly as Hugo and a friend shot past them. "And grandchildren are a blessing."

"And, the way I hear it, you have a great-grandchild on the way," Ginny smiled.

Mr Weasley's face relaxed with a pure and peaceful delight. "Indeed." He patted Ginny's knee. "Don't worry about him, love," he advised. "Kids always come back home after the war." His eyes misted over, and Ginny saw him becoming confused as she lost him to a time long ago. "Although, Fred didn't." He sighed. "I wish Fred could be here." He said it at least once a month.

"We all do, Dad," she replied.

Their bubble was burst by a sudden commotion in the far corner of the garden. Ginny saw a great figure made entirely of hair appear out of nowhere, and three wizards and two witches fell over, landing at Hagrid's feet. Happily, the last to arrive, he had gotten to Godric's Hollow just as the clock struck five o' clock.

He beamed jovially around at the party, unaware that the people who had escorted him looked exhausted from transporting such a large person hundreds of miles across the country. Hannah looked very pale and, in stark contrast, Bill was flushed scarlet with exertion.

"Hagrid," said Ginny, hurrying up to him. "It's good to see you! I'm so sorry you didn't know about it sooner. There was a muddle with the invitations."

"Don' worry 'bout it, Ginny," Hagrid boomed, hugging her. He didn't seem to mind the least bit that he had almost been overlooked.

Ginny, with her face pressed up against coarse and wiry brown hair, couldn't help but notice that, despite the late hour, Hagrid had still found time to put on his ancient and horrible, hairy suit.

"I need several shots of Firewhiskey now," said George, wiping his brow and staggering over to the drinks table, with Neville close behind.

Jenkins from the Auror Office, who was in some sort of communication with someone back in the Ministry, hurried up to Ginny. "He's just left!" he said. "Harry's on his way!"

"Hide everyone!" Ginny shouted, and people scattered. "Hermione, can you get the caterers and musicians out of sight?" she asked as everyone ran in a million different directions, looking for the best place to hide. "Tell the musicians to strike up just as everyone leaps out at Harry!"

She heard giggling above her, and looked up to see Lily, Hugo, Lucy and Louis sitting in the branches of the tree. "Quick, quick!" she said, looking around to check that everyone was at least half-hidden. The only person who didn't seem to realise that the bush he was hiding behind only came up to his waist was Hagrid, but Ginny didn't think he could have done much better than that.

She stood behind the back door with Hermione, flattening herself against the wall and holding her breath in anticipation. At any moment, Harry would appear and hopefully be shocked out of his wits at all his friends and family jumping upon him.

"I hear movement!" said Hermione.

They could clearly hear someone moving around inside the house. "He's here!" hissed Ginny, making sure everyone was ready.

A figure appeared in the doorway, and the garden exploded. People jumped out from all over the place, and a great shout of " _SURPRISE_!" went up. But it wasn't Harry Ginny and Hermione saw when they jumped out from behind the door.

It was James, looking stunned and faintly alarmed at the amount of people and the volume of the shout.

"James!" said Ginny, throwing her arms around him in happiness. She found that there was no anger left in her, only relief. Like Mr Weasley had predicted, James had found his way back home. "What happened to you?"

"I went to the party," said James. "But I changed my mind. It wasn't that good and I felt guilty. I knew I should be there for Dad, and his party is sure to be so much better than Clive Hopkins'. I'm sorry I didn't help you out today. I know you'll ground me, but I promise I'll make it up to you."

"You're not grounded," said Ginny, hugging him again. "I'm so glad you came back. Go on, go and hide to surprise Dad."

James went and joined Amir, where they began a secretive, whispered conversation about what went wrong in their plans.

"See," smiled Hermione. "Everything worked itself out in the end. All's well that ends well."

"Ginny?" someone said behind them. "What's going on?"

Ginny whipped around to see Harry, still holding his briefcase, looking surprised and overwhelmed at all the people in his house. She just stood there, staring at him with her mouth slightly agape.

There were a lot of confused and disjointed shouts of "Surprise!" as everyone realised the guest of honour had suddenly arrived.

"Happy Birthday, Harry," said Ginny. It hadn't gone exactly to plan, but Harry didn't mind.

He beamed and pulled her close, fully appreciating the amount of work she must have done to organise this and make it all possible. As Harry and Ginny embraced, the guests recovered from their own surprise and burst into a very raucous and enthusiastic rendition of 'Happy Birthday'. The musicians pulled themselves together and joined in with great gusto.

Harry grinned and Ginny silently thanked her lucky stars that, although everything hadn't gone to plan, things had gone relatively smoothly. Harry was surprised and all their family and friends had come together to celebrate Harry's fortieth. That's all she had wanted.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. There's just one more chapter to come so let me know what your thoughts are by reviewing! Thank you!**


End file.
